The Enchanted Parchment
by E.Ruhi
Summary: Draco finds a mysterious piece of parchment on his desk in potions class. But who is the mystery writer and how will Draco and the person's relationship develop? Read to find out! Slash, so don't read if you don't like that. Enjoy! xx


**PLEASE READ: **Draco has found a mysterious piece of parchment on his desk in his potions lesson. He picks it up and below is the conversation that follows. The mystery person is in bold and Draco is the other one. The lines further one represent a period of time in between what's happening - e.g. a few days/a couple of hours.

I don't own anything!

* * *

**Hogsmeade?**

What?

**Do you want to go to Hogsmeade? **

Who is this?

**Hey, wait who is this?**

Draco Malfoy, who is this?

**Oh nevermind. Sorry.**

Who is this?

**Not important. This was meant to go to someone else sorry. Do you mind just leaving that on your desk when you leave potions?**

No, I think I'll tear it up and put it in the bin, unless you give your name.

**Dumbledore. I order to you leave the parchment on the table.**

Yeah right. Tell me who this is or I'll take this piece of parchment to Dumbledore and we'll see what he thinks.

**I think he'd laugh**

Snape wouldn't.

**S'pose not.**

Give me your name

**Stop! Don't do that!**

So you're in this classroom then. well done I wouldn't have really ripped your precious piece of parchment up you fool.

**Yeah of course.**

Okay I might have. You know if you don't give me your name then I'll rip your precious paper to shreds.

**Do that then.**

Alright then I shall.

* * *

**Did you do it?**

What?

**I guess not then.**

Oh I decided to keep it.

**Fair enough. Hogsmeade?**

Sorry?

**Do you want to go to Hogsmeade?**

I don't know who you are and we're not allowed anyway.

**So you're a rule follower then?**

Not always but I don't plan on doing something as stupid as casually sauntering out of school

**I'll guess you'll never find out who this is then Draco.**

Moving on to first names are we?

**Why not?**

You must be a boy due to the awful scrawl.

**Hey! Don't be mean Draco.**

Sorry, are you a girl then?

**Wouldn't you like to know?**

I'm not that interested in the gender. I'd just like to find the culprit and I will sooner or later. It would be much better for you if you told me who you are.

**Well I've given you the chance - come to Hogsmeade and find out.**

No can do. I don't plan on being tricked.

**Who says it's a trick?**

I'm not an idiot.

**and yet you can't figure out who owns the bewitched parchment?**

I'm working on that. I'll find out soon enough, don't you worry.

**Don't worry Draco, I'm not particularly worried about the matter.**

What house are you in?

**A cool one.**

Great. I hope you don't mean Hufflepuff.

**I'm not in Hufflepuff. But I don't appreciate you're rudeness. I'd prefer to be in Hufflepuff than Slytherin.**

Why is that? You're not a Gryffindor are you?

**perhaps, perhaps not.**

You're almost as annoying as the frickin' Golden Trio. You know that?

**Yes, I'm perfectly aware Draco.**

Who the hell is this?

**A person.**

I gathered that you dimwit.

**Sorry, I thought you were a bit slow.**

I am not slow!

**Having a temper tantrum Draco? Going to go and tell Snape on me for making you all upset?**

You little wretch. When I find out who this is, you'll be sorry.

**Sure and Dumbledore will run around the halls dressed in nothing but a tea cosy.**

That is rather disturbing.

**Yeah and unlikely.**

So you think you can pull wool over my eyes? I beg to differ.

**I'm afraid to say you're wrong Draco. You'll never find out who this.**

Don't be so sure. I've guessed you're probably a Gryffindor, due to your annoying attitude and you're in my year and in my potions class. I'll find out soon enough.

**Well you haven't made much headway it seems?** **You could have figured out all that from the first time we spoke and what if I'm not in Gryffindor?**

I think I know what House you're in you annoying prat. I bet you're friends with Potter aren't you?

**No, actually.**

I see. Tell me more.

**That sounds seriously creepy by the way, but what would you like to know Draco?**

Do you enjoy saying my name or something?

**Well, I like pushing it in your face that I know who you are and you don't know who I am.**

How charming. Well I know you're not Granger or Neville. That much is for certain.

**How do you know that?You never know.**

An inkling.

**Well then Draco, who do you think I am?**

I'm not sure yet. Hopefully not Potter.

**How'd you feel if I was Potter?**

I don't think I'd feel particularly different. I'd definitely get you a few detentions for going to Hogsmeade though.

**Interesting Draco.**

* * *

Want to see the Slytherin common room?

**I'm alright, but thanks for the offer.**

Why not?

**Because it's obviously a trap.**

Really, what If I just wanted to speak to you face to face.

**You can do that whenever you like, you just won't know it's me.**

Would you be up for meeting on one of the Hogsmeade weekends then seeing as you keep seeming to mention that?

**No can do Draco. I'll meet you there but not then**

Fine. I'll meet you then.

**Really? Not scared I'll set Filch on you?**

I'll show him this if you do.

**Hmm. Maybe we shouldn't meet.**

Feeling scared are we? Worried about how I'll react when I see you.

**A bit actually.**

There's no need to be intimidated by me.

**Are you trying to flirt with me?**

No. I was just speaking.

**How'd you feel if I tried to flirt with you Draco?**

* * *

Repulsed probably. You're in Gryffindor and probably a boy.

**So boys aren't your cuppa tea then?**

I'm straight strangely. I don't know if I could say the same for you though. Flirting like this. I'm pretty sure you're the only trying to attract me.

**You think so?**

It is a possibility.

* * *

**Wanna meet up?**

Seriously?

**Sir. Sorry I was going to write a pun you wouldn't get, yes?**

Why wouldn't I get it and yes.

**Not important. Why don't we meet at after the Christmas feast?**

Why not before then?

**That's not very romantic. I thought you liked me Draco.**

I don't like boys.

**Not what I heard.**

* * *

**Sorry did I offend you?**

* * *

**Hello?**

* * *

For goodness sake I was busy. I don't check the parchment every five seconds.

**Nor do I.**

Thank you for the extremely unhelpful input.

**You're very welcome. Want to meet up?**

We'll meet outside the Great Hall tomorrow.

**See you then. 3pm.**

* * *

Where are you?

**Where are you?**

I'm here but there's no sign of you. I guess you got too scared to show up then?

**Oh sorry I couldn't see you between your giant bodyguards.**

So you are here then? Show yourself.

**Not likely. I'm scared you might attack me.**

You seem much to scared to be a Gryffindor.

**Well maybe I'm not one then.**

Hurry up and show me where you are or I'm leaving.

**Make the other two leave, then perhaps.**

**Right okay, stand by the clock.**

What are you going to do?

* * *

**Not speaking to me anymore?**

Fuck off Potter.

* * *

_**Hey there, thanks for reading! I was just messing around with this really but let me know if you want to read more! xx**_


End file.
